


past tense

by kokosan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, and that's okay but i'm just telling you now, give myself a break and then bring the shimon family into this bitch because enMA MY LOVE, hopefully i'll be able to write all the way through the curse of the rainbow arc, i really want to but i might stop after the end of the future arc, no seriously i love that crazy piece of shit lmao, starts during ring conflict, this is gonna be more domestic than the show really is, why? because the shows already hella action packed and this IS a literal love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokosan/pseuds/kokosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life is in his hands, and evidently, so is her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	past tense

okay so at the moment, the story is being rewritten. for the time being, this will stay up here like this but i am revamping a _lot_ of stuff as well as writing more chapters all at once. as of  **dec. 27th** , this is going to be taken down for the time being as i need to make this a little more, shall we say polished. thanks much and have a happy new year everyone!


End file.
